


Signifigant (b)Other

by eldritchblaest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Venom has No Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: In which Venom is annoying and adorable and Eddie is just Done with their shit.





	Signifigant (b)Other

" **Eddie.** "

"..."

" **Eddie.** "

"..."

" **Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Ed-** "

"Oh my god, fine, what is it now, Venom?"

" **We want chocolate...** "

"Mhm, and what else? Tater tots? Fish sticks?"

" **... And we love you.** "

"... I love you too, babe. Can I work now?"

" **...Yes.** "

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you haven't looked at my blog recently I!! Loved!!! Venom!!!! So much!
> 
> So I decided to write some Cute Stereotypical Fluffy Shit(tm)
> 
> Also, I prefer it when Venom refers to themselves in the plural (I find it more endearing), and so... I did?? 
> 
> It's 12 in the AM leave me alone.


End file.
